1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf accessories or tools. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a tool for repairing ball marks on golf greens.
2. Problems in the Art
Golf course superintendents and ground crews spend considerable time and resources maintaining golf greens. Their goal is to provide a healthy, smooth and consistent surface for putting a golf ball. Ball marks are particularly problematic. A ball mark is a depression in the putting green having a sunken center and generally circular walls. Ball marks are created when golf balls hit the green from an approach shot, often a highly lofted shot. Golf etiquette provides that a player should carefully repair any ball marks or other damage to the putting green made by the impact of a ball (whether or not made by the player himself). When ball marks are not repaired, they are a significant impediment on the green for several weeks thereafter. Ball marks that are not repaired or repaired improperly can cause putts to track off line and leave unsightly dead brown spots on the green.
Golfers often use a golf tee or other repair tool to raise the depressed portions of the ball mark and flatten the putting surface. Unfortunately, many golfers “fix” the ball mark using the wrong technique, causing additional damage to the green. Golfers often use a repair tool to lift or twist the depressed portion of the ball mark. Although the putting surface may appear smooth and flat, the lifting or twisting action can tear the roots in the grass, creating dead brown spots that take weeks to recover. In fact, studies have shown that it takes longer for the green to recover from a ball mark improperly repaired as opposed to a mark that is left untouched.
Pushing the compressed grass and walls of the ball mark back toward the center of the mark is the preferred method or technique for repairing a ball mark. The golfer should push inward from several positions around the ball mark, rather than from on just one side. Tapping on top of the ball mark with a putter provides a smooth surface for other players.
Unfortunately, prior art repair tools are not well suited for using such a technique. In fact, many prior art repair tools actually promote a lifting or twisting action that can severe the grass roots and damage the root system of the golf green. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,458 to Cameron discloses a repair tool having prongs angled away from the handle portion of the tool, promoting a lifting action in repairing the ball mark. The device further includes a pivot member that aids in the lifting action. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. D470,556 issued to Guerette et al. discloses a repair tool having flat prongs that are not coplanar with the handle portion. The prongs are angled such that the golfer will tend to push down on the handle after inserting the prongs into the ground, thereby lifting the depressed portion of the ball mark and further damaging the green. Thus, a need exists in the art for an improved ball mark repair tool that facilitates and promotes the proper technique in repairing ball marks.
A general object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball mark repair tool.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball mark repair tool that promotes the proper technique in fixing ball marks.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball mark repair tool that aids in pushing the soil and grass about the periphery of the ball mark toward the center of the mark.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball mark repair tool that minimizes the chance of damage to the root system of the grass.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for repairing ball marks on golf greens.
These as well as other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.